saving private panaka
by nightvision 9
Summary: What if Steven Spielberg and George Lucas did a collaboration of their movies? This is what probably would've come up first. Naboo is at civil war with the Gungans. They must use aggressive negotiations. Enter Jedi Knight Captain Jean Muller. Ch. 2 up!
1. Chapter One: Memorial

**saving** private panaka

**Chapter **One

**Memorial**

** _P_**anaka walked down the lane in the forest, oblivious to his family and friends behind him. Typho was the closest to him; he heard him pant as he walked stubbornly to the graveyard; there was always a mission, even in life, outside of war.

Typho noticed that Panaka was getting old. He wasn't exactly old, but he looked and acted like it. Panaka was in his thirties, Typho in his twenties. They had both served in the war, but Panaka suffered worse from it. Although Typho lost his eye because of the war (flying shrapnel hit him in the Battle for Naboo Beach), physical pain does not compare to emotional and spiritual pain.

They finally reached the graveyard. Hundreds of thousands of memorial stones stood, motionless, careless, breathless. There was a variety of tombstones: some were just regular tombstones, some were Gungan, and many were Naboo.

One in the center of it all was slightly bigger than the rest. It was big enough to be a memorial itself. There was a placeholder to the side of it, and in it were flowers, cards, pictures...and a pair of lightsabers.

Engraved, it read:

"Captain Jean Muller, Leader of the Army of the Naboo, Jedi Knight, and Friend".

Panaka reached this tombstone. He looked at it for several seconds, then burst into tears and collapsed. His family rushed to comfort him, Typho reaching him first.

Panaka just laid there, and he remembered...


	2. Chapter Two: Naboo Beach

**Chapter** Two

**Naboo** Beach

**Jean Muller John Miller**

**Borvath Horvath**

**Leiben Reiben**

**Fellish Mellish**

**Daparzo Caparzo**

**Jade Wade**

**_C_**aptain Jean Muller stared ahead. He thought of the battle that lay waiting. He was helpless in the boat, and he knew it. He was sailing with thirty other men across and ocean to a beach base of the enemy. All he could do was wait.

Two months ago, the Generalsozialismus, or Gazis, or General/Gungans Socialists, started attacking neutral Gungans and other human citizens of Naboo near the oceanic, swampy, or just overall aquatic parts of Naboo. The Gazis were liberal Gungans, believing they were the superior beings. They considered all others to be inferior. Therefore, they persecuted anyone and everyone who disrespected their beliefs, or if they were human Naboo. They were led by diplomatic and militaristic genius Boss Floda Reltih Nass. He grew up with both Gungans and humans, but then began to despise them. Therefore, prejudice.

Before the Government of Theed and the Jedi High Council stepped in, the only resistance to the Gazis was peace-loving Gungans and humans in the outskirts of Theed. Therefore, the Gazis controlled half of the planet, and the people of Naboo controlled the other half of the planet. Coruscant was neutral, as were many other planets, while others chose sides. But when Tatooine, an ally of the Gazis, bombed Downtown Coruscant, the Senate and the Jedi stepped in. So did the neutral planets. Coruscant officially declared war on Tatooine and the Gazis, and so began the War on Two Frontiers. So, the Naboo and Allies supplied soldiers, and the Gazis and the Axis fought back. Thousands of soldiers on either side; yet the Jedi only supplied hundreds. Captain Jean Muller was one of them.

He was a Jedi Knight, and the Captain of the Naboo, Coruscant, and Jedi Army Rangers. He had a blaster pistol on his hip, a blaster rifle strapped across his chest and back, two silver lightsabers with blue energy blades strapped to his legs, and a couple of grenades across his belt. He wore a dark tan uniform, with brown elbow and knee pads, and brown boots, gloves, and helmet. He wore body armor underneath his uniform, across his chest. He wore energy neutralizer bracelets, arm bands, and shin guards. His hands were shaking as he grabbed his water canteen and drank sloppily. His eyes had seen war and death before. He'd been in war before. He was just staring to get used to his PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, when the Gazis attacked.

A soldier lookout on the boat yelled as he put away his binoculars, "Clear the ramp! Thirty seconds!" as he said this held up his right hand with three fingers up and his left hand in a fist, "May the Force be with ya!"

"Left side stick and the right stick! Move fast and clear those murder holes," ordered Muller to the rest of the men.

Sergeant Borvath followed up with, "I wanna keep plenty of beach between men. Five men is a juicy opportunity. One man, it's a waste of ammo."

Muller looked at them all and said, "Keep the sand out of your weapons. Keep those actions clear. I'll see you on the beach."

The poor, new recruits, some Gungan, some human, had to hold their knees from shaking. One or two threw up, all of them prayed. Johnson even kissed his sniper blaster rifle and prayed to the Force.

The boat finally stopped. The hatch's wheel began to spin fast as the ramp was opened and lowered.

Laser fire and blood was all that was seen from the mayhem inside the boat as half the troops in the boat were killed. Muller couldn't activate his lightsabers for fear of killing his fellow men, perhaps even make collateral damage. So he did what the living did: he jumped out the boat, over the side, into the bloodstained waters.

Even more died underwater. One got tangled up with his backpack and drowned. Two got shot and their blood mixed with the water. Some blew up, while others were set ablaze. Either way, you were a blind fish in dark water.

Jean Muller got out of the water, his helmet washed ashore next to him. He reached for it, but an explosion happened nearby, and he felt shellshock. He felt sick, everything went deaf, and he was in slow-mo. He saw men fall all around, blood filling the sands and ocean, soldiers being torn open by a barrage of lasers, and others being ripped apart by explosions. He saw men on fire running around, rolling, jumping in the water, only to be burned alive, drowned, or get shot. He saw man walking around, one arm blew off. He looked for it, finally finding it. He didn't know what to do with it, so he tucked it in his belt. He saw another wounded, bleeding on the ground. He went limp after a laser protruded his helmet.

He finally looked to his right. A soldier was talking to him, but the words didn't hit Muller. Finally the shellshock effects started to die down, and Jean was struck with all of the noise around him. The soldier repeated himself.

"What now sir? I said what the hell do we do now sir?"

Muller saw Borvath from a short distance, yelling, "Capn Muller! Capn Muller! Capn Muller!"

Muller yelled back, "Sergeant Borvath...move your men off the beach! Go!"

"All right, you guys, get on my ass. Follow me," Borvath said to his troops.

Muller began running, but the soldier from before stopped him and asked, "What's the rallying point?"

Muller grabbed him and said, "Anywhere but here."

Muller found his men and they moved up the beach. They reached some cover and Muller said to the soldier from before, "Seawall! Why don't you move up to the seawall?"

The soldier shook his head, "Sir, I'm staying here."

Muller yelled to them all, "Clear this beach. Make way for the others!"

"This is all we've got between us and the almighty!" the soldier pleaded.

Muller was getting annoyed. He grabbed the young soldier's collar and shouted above the noise, "Every foot of this beach has been pre-sighted! You stay here...you're a dead man!"

Muller and his men went from cover to cover, ever reaching the seawall. They dodged laser fire all the time. Some even shot at the gunner holes, hitting the wall surrounding the view holes. Finally, they reached the seawall, and Muller grabbed a soldier and asked, "What you got?"

"One hundred and fourth medical Battalion sir! Here to set up a field operation," the soldier responded, holding up a Med Kit.

Muller shook his head, "Get rid of that crap. Steal some weapons. Follow me."

And with that, Muller took all the men and advanced up the seawall. Muller then saw an injured Lieutenant Kriggs. He ran to him and yelled, "Kriggs!"

"Get me outa here! Oh shit!" he cried out.

"Medic!" shouted Jean Muller.

A soldier bumped into Muller. He quickly saluted and said, "Navy beach Battalion sir! I've gotta clear the obstacles! Make holes for the tanks!"

Muller yelled over the noise, "All the armor is floating in the channel!"

"Order sir! You go somewhere else! I'm clearin this one!" the soldier retorted.

"Come on, Kriggs," Muller quickly said.

Muller picked up Kriggs by the collar and he began dragging him up the beach. Another explosion happened nearby, and more shellshock hit Muller. He began to drag Kriggs and noticed he felt lighter. He looked back and saw him with his bottom half of the torso blown off. He stopped dragging him and stumbled forward up the beach, until he fell and just laid there for a minute. He then moved up to the next seawall.

Muller shouted to men under cover and said, "Shore party! No armor has made it ashore! We got no DD tanks on the beach. DOG-1 is not open! Who's in command here?"

A soldier with a radio turned around, looked at Muller, and said, "You are sir."

"Sergeant Borvath?" Muller cried out.

"Sir!" Borvath replied.

"You recognize where we are?"

"Right where we're supposed to be, but no one else is."

Muller turned the guy with the radio over and told him, "First wave inaffective. We do not hold the beach, say again, we do not hold the beach."

The soldier nodded and said the same thing into the radio.

Another soldier said to Muller, "We're all used up sir. We've got the leftovers from Fox Company, Able Company and George Company. Some men from the Navy Beach Battalion and a beach master."

Muller went to the soldier with the radio, but his face was blown off. He grabbed the radio and said in it, "Cut off. Cut off. C-" then he noticed it was broken.

"Leiben here sir!" said Leiben to Borvath.

"See anybody else?" asked Borvath.

"Johnson, but that's about it," replied Leiben.

"Fellish here," announced Fellish.

"Daparzo. We've got LeFore back there with Jade. He's hurt so bad he said he sprung a hundred leaks. Jade said he's all used up," said Daparzo.

Jade and a medic were both trying to fix up a guy. The medic, frustrated, yelled, "Move onto somebody you can help."

Jade looked around and pointed at someone, saying, "Let go! He's a Battalion surgeon sir!"

Annoyed, Muller said to his squad, "Get his attention."

Muller, Fellish, Leiben, Borvath, and Daparzo all shouted, "Jade! Jade! Jade!"

No response.

"Alright, get him off the beach," said an exasperated Muller.

"I got it! We stopped the bleeding! We stopped the bleeding!" said an excited and triumphant Jade. Just then, a laser went through LeFore's helmet and head, killing him.

Jade threw his helmet to the ground and stood up, yelling at the Gazis in the murder holes, "Fuck! Fuck! Just give us a fucking chance you son of a bitch! Son of a fucking cocksucker!"

Muller looked around, and said in desperation, "This is all? This is all that made it?"

Borvath nodded, saying, "It's pretty bad sir. There's bound to be more of em."

"Not enough. This is not enough," said Muller.

"DOG-1 exit. That's got to be that cut on the right. Or is it the one on the left? Shit!" said Borvath.

Muller said, "No, no. Vierville is to the west. This is DOG-1."

A soldier screamed, "They're killing us! Cuz we don't have a fucking chance! It ain't any fair!"

Muller ordered, "Gather weapons and ammo!"

Borvath repeated, "Gather weapons and ammo!"

Then Borvath noticed, "Leiben, hey Leiben, Leiben. Where's your blaster rifle?"

Leiben smiled then replied, "Bottom of the channel sergeant. The bitch tried to drown me."

Borvath shook his head, taking no nonsense, he said, "Find a replacement."

Muller shouted, "Bring up the Bangalores! Drop the line!"

Borvath said, "Heads up! Pipes comin your way!"

Just when the pipes came, Johnson came and said, "Johnson here sir."

A soldier in the background, later to be confirmed as Typho, was screaming, "Oh my eye it hurts! I'm gonna die! Oh my eye! Oh damn! Oh my eye!"

Just then, a laser hits a soldier at the seawall in the helmet. Amazed, he took it off to look at.

Daparzo, also amazed, commented, "Damn. Lucky bastard."

Then a laser went through the back of the soldier's head.

Daparzo just backed away, silent.

Jade was talking to Typho, the soldier from the background, "You're not gonna die. You're not gonna die. You're fine. Just don't pay attention to it."

Muller plopped a grenade down the pipeline and shouted, "Bangalores! Clear the shingles!"

Two soldiers, Borvath, and Jade all yell, "Fire in the hole!"

There was a huge explosion on the other side of the seawall. Gazis screamed in pain, some flew in the air. The men went up the seawall to the other side.

"We're in business definitely! Other side of the hole!" hoorayed Borvath.

Jade and another medic were patrolling a straight line of injured or dying soldiers.

The medic explained on one guy, "I said let's go. Expected morphine," he moved to another man, "Routine," he moved to another man, "Priotity," and he moved to another man and banged Jade on the head, "He's gone."

Muller was under cover behind a seawall and yelled, "Fellish."

Fellish responded, "Yes sir."

"Give me your blaster," asked Muller.

Fellish had a silver, chrome, metallic blaster, his prized possession. He reckoned he killed about a hundred Gazis. He handed it to Muller.

He used the reflection to help tell what lay in wait on the other side.

"Two MG42s. Two mortars. Add twenty, left thirty," he said.

"Slow slope over there but it's a perfect fire if we could get some goddamn armor on the beach.," said Borvath.

"We've gotta get this draw open. Leiben! Fellish! Let's get in the war. Grab some cover and put some fire on that crew. Ravis, Derbernard, Soung, Colt, get ready. Cover and fire! Go, go, go!" ordered Muller.

They opened fire. The Gazis returned fire, cursing in Gungan.

"Goddamn firing squad," muttered Borvath.

"We win we get everyone the hell outta here. Sharp, Payton, McDonald, Parks, get in next," enthused Muller, re-returning fire.

"Is that a blindfold gap?" asked Borvath.

"Well we can leave you here to die. Cover and fire! Go, go, go! Come on. Come on," said Muller.

Muller realized something and looked at the reflection of the blaster.

"Johnson?" asked Muller.

"Sir," was Johnson's reply.

"You see that impact right here?" said Muller, pointing in the reflection, then at the actual place.

"Yes sir."

"That should give you complete cover from that machine position. Get in there and give me some fire. Wait for my command. Go!"

Borvath reloaded, joking, "Captain, if your mother saw you do that she'd be very upset."

"I thought you were my mother," was the retort.

Johnson hurried through the debris in a crouched position, trying to stay hidden. He found the impact and hid under cover. He put away his submachine blaster rifle and took out his weapon of choice: a sniper blaster rifle. He loaded the sniper blaster rifle. He then steadied it towards the Gazis and looked through the scope. He began praying.

"Be thou not far from me O Force. All my strength. Haste thee to help me," muttered Johnson as he opened fire on the Gungans.

"DOG-1 exit! Right here!" yelled Muller.

Borvath got up and said, "We're in business!"

They then went past the seawall, past the impact, and past safety. They went towards an enemy fort.

"Leiben!" yelled Borvath.

"Go sir go!" ordered Muller.

"Leiben," called Borvath.

They reached the fort and threw in an explosive. It blew up and the fort caught on fire. Some Gungans survived and tried to get out. They were ablaze. Some were shot by Muller's men.

"Come on Doyle! Sarge? Come on! Doyle, Come on!" ordered Muller.

One of the soldiers yelled, "Don't shoot! Let em burn!"

"Cease fire! Cease fire! Cut it out! Cut it out! Cease fire!" ordered Borvath with a hand signal motion at his neck.

"Sugar King, this is Sugar Charlie three, say it again, DOG-1 is open. Send the dozers, I'm waiting for my men. Over," said Muller into his walkie-talkie.

Three Gungans of the Gazis dropped their weapons and held up their hands in surrender. They came out of a nearby bunker. They were talking in Gungan, probably about them surrendering. One held his hands wide open, as if asking for forgiveness.

Two soldiers came near them. One of them said, "What? What? What? I'm sorry I can't understand what you're saying."

They opened fire on them.

The same soldier said, "What'd he say? What'd he say?"

The other joked and held his hands wide open like the Gungan did before, saying, "Look, I washed for supper!"

They both laughed.

Daparzo knelt and grabbed something and called for Fellish, "Hey fish. Look at this a Boss Floda Reltih Nass knife."

Fellish picked it up and said, "And now it's just a Naboo killer, right?" He then broke down and began crying.

Borvath watched nearby, opened his knapsack, took out a container marked Naboo, and put some sand in it. He then closed it and put it away. The knapsack also had containers marked Tatooine and Dantooine.

Muller was looking back at the beach, at all what they crossed, at all the damage of war. A soldier walked up to him and said, "That's quite a view."

Muller nodded, merely saying, "Yes it is. Quite a view."

Somewhere on that beach was a dead man lying near the bloodstained water. On his knapsack was the name: Panaka S.


End file.
